Taken Over by a Coma
by Auryna
Summary: Leo wakes up one day to get poisoned. Then Khione takes over, and makes someone to take his place. Leo tries to regin control, but he's just trying in vain. Piper stays by Leo until his coma is gone. Then she starts to relize things arn't what they look like. She starts to get suspicious.
1. Chapter 1

**This is like my 7****th**** attempt at writing a story. I know, I suck. But oh well, I DON'T CARE! Here is my 7****th**** attempt at writing a story, hoping it'll turn out great, OR I'll chalk up my 7****th**** quitted story. This is an adventure/romance story, tilting on the "Liper" side. : P**

**Leo's P.O.V.**

Today was a nice Sunday morning, and I was READY TO EAT! I leaped out of my bed and started running around and laughing and doing weird stuff.

Harley came in and looked at me for 5 seconds in a little kid I-am-trying to sleep stare. Then he ducked out of the room screaming, "Nyssa!"

As if she had melted out of the shadows, Nyssa came in with Harley holding her leg.

"Leo?" she inquired as I laughed hysterically, "What are you doing?"

"Oh!" I stopped for a second and thought real hard. Then I broke in to a goofier grin, "Someone put a cupcake and some coffee on my desk so, like, I ate it, and I didn't feel weird at all, but now, I'M SUPER HYPER!"

"Oh. OH GODS!"

Then Nyssa left and left me alone in my room. In the distance I heard her scream, "Okay! Fess up guys! Who fed Leo a cupcake and coffee?"

All of a sudden, all the energy drained out of me, and then, I felt as if someone had grabbed me and slammed me on the floor a few thousand times. A head ache hit me full on, a thousand bells ringing in my head.

Piper, Jason, Percy, and Annabeth busted in to my room(cave).

"Leo, snap—Leo?" Percy saw that I was no longer hyper. His face and everyone else's all started getting blurry. Then, I fell back and hit my head on something. Pain flared up.

"Leo!" I heard Piper exclaim, before darkness wrapped itself around me.

I opened my eyes. My head didn't hurt anymore. But I wasn't in my cabin either.

"Where, am I?" I turned around observing. I was in a perfectly dark place.

"Hello Leo," I heard a voice around me.

"Wha? Who are you!"

"I've heard much about you," the voice continued, "And now, here you are. Don't worry, you're not dead, you're just in a coma. I MADE you go in to a coma,"

"What?!"

"You may hate me, but there is much for you to do,"

I snorted, "Yeah, like what?"

"First of all, you're in a room,"

I walked forward a few steps and placed my hands in front of me. Sure enough, there was a wall. I banged on it, "Let me out!"

The voice chuckled, and then a surprisingly familiar figure stepped out.

I gasped, "You!"

She smiled, "Yes. Me,"

"Look, I started, "You're supposed to be—"

I was cut off as I suddenly felt myself freeze. Ice ran up my legs, and in seconds, I was frozen.

"Yes," she purred, "I'm supposedly 'gone', but I'm not. I'm still very much alive. Now you, Leo,"

Khione stepped closer, "You are in my fake reality. And now, you'll be my ice statue forever. And don't worry. I have my sources tracking down your precious dragon. Soon, it'll be dead,"

**Geez. That was a horrible cliffhanger. I'll update soon, I guess. And I'll need ideas of what should happen in the next chapter which will be in Piper's point of view.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm gonna update today, but this chapter is a little low key, there will be exciting things and stuff, I might make Leo wake up, and if I do, the next chapter will be set back a little in time so you guys can understand what's happening in Leo's brain, just so none of you get confused, this is after the Giant War, but there are still things attacking camp, so the guys still need Leo's ship, but Annabeth won't be able to operate it anymore because Leo added a whole new system of things, and I'm starting to run out of breath. *HUGE INHALE* **

_**Obsessivebookdiva:**__** Yeah, I'll update as long as I still have inspiration, I just hope this story won't fail.**_

**Piper's P.O.V.**

Leo's eyes rolled up, and then I saw him fall.

"Leo!" I screamed. Leo bumped his head on the edge of his bed with a sickening crack.

The rest of the day was a blur. Me, helping the unconscious Leo out of "Leo Cave" and rushing to the Big House. When we got there, Chiron took an Apollo camper and told us to leave.

"Will he be okay?" Annabeth asked.

"Maybe," Will answered, "By the looks of it, not good. This isn't natural. A god or goddess is in there,"

"What?!" Jason exclaimed, "A god or goddess?"

Then he turned around and looked at me. Oh man, this is REAL bad.

"Khione?" I offered, hoping it wasn't her.

"I'm betting,"

"If what you're saying is right…then,"

I looked back at Leo.

"Can I sit here until Leo's okay?" I asked immediately.

"What?!"Jason cried for the second time. I looked at him apologetically and mouthed_, "Need to make sure Khione doesn't possess him,"_

Jason nodded and left.

"Hurry up, Repair boy," I muttered as I took a seat next to his cot, "I don't want to stand here all day,"

Then I leaned my head on to Leo's chest and fell asleep.

There was static in my dream.

"Pi—Piper," A voice murmured.

I opened my eyes and caught a glimpse of Leo's usually mischievous grin, frozen in a look of horror.

"Don't…the…return," the Leo's voice once again spoke.

"Leo?" I screamed, looking around, "Not funny Leo!"

"Bye,"

**This is a shorter chapter, had to make it that way so we can move on in to Leo's perspective**. **Sorry**.** So I will update sooner next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3, In Leo's Point of view. Enjoy! And I might add some OC's; I just really hate OC's. Italics will mean in Leo's brain.**

**Obsessivebookdiva****: Leo won't die... maybe. Mua-ha-ha-ha!**

**Leo's P.O.V.**

_Piper!_

"Don't worry Leo, I'll let someone go back to your precious camp," Khione sneered. She waved her hand and a familiar person stood next to her. If it weren't for me being frozen, I would've gasped (*mind gasp!*).

I was standing next to Khione. No, not me. I'm still busy being a Popsicle. This Leo, Leo 2, had a scowl on his face.

"This," Khione gestured towards Leo 2, "Is a manifestation of your dark side, but I have managed to tame it

_Good for you. Whatever._

"Yes, good for me!" She laughed, "I can read your thoughts. They're quite amusing,"

_Argh! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

Khione laughed a cruel laugh, "Funny little hero. But there's nothing you can do,"

She snapped her fingers and Leo 2 advanced. Then, he melted in to me.

"Whoa!" I yelped, and sprang in to consciousness. Something fell off my chest and hit the metal bars of my bed. Wait, metal bars?

"Ow," someone groaned next to me. It was Piper. She was rubbing her head, "Leo!" She attacked me in a bone crushing hug.

"Whoa, Beauty Queen," I wheezed for air, "Not…enough…ack!"

"Oops," She laughed, "Sorry Leo,"

I suddenly remembered what I had to tell her, "Piper! I know who poisoned me. It was," I meant to say, "It was Khione," but I had abruptly lost control, and it was like watching myself do things, being possessed by the eidolons again.

"It was Percy!"

_No! NONONONONONO! _

I closed my eyes, and I was back in Khione's little cave.

"Hey!" I screamed, "Let me go!"

I noticed there were shackles on my wrists. They looked pretty solid. Experimenting, I tugged against the chains. A spike of red hot pain arched through my body. I slumped, breathing hard. The chains loosened.

Khione stepped out.

"What do you want?" I snarled.

She laughed a chilling laugh, "You do realize that you can't break the chains that Gaea made with her last amount of strength before going back to sleep,"

A white TV screen popped op, and I saw through my own eyes.

"What?" Piper exclaimed in disbelief, "Percy?"

I nodded, "I remember smelling sea salt when someone crept back up the ladder,"

Piper's eyes flared with anger, "Okay, that's it. Percy's paying,"

She stomped outside, with me following her, and made a bee-line to the Poseidon cabin.

"Percy!" Piper screamed in to the Poseidon cabin, "Get out here right NOW!"

"Okay, jeez," Percy crept out, with Annabeth and Jason following, "You could've at least been a little quieter,"

Piper's knifed flashed out, and before any of us could move, she had cut Percy from his lower jaw to his ear. It wasn't a deep cut, but enough to sting. Jason yelped in surprise and jumped back. Annabeth caught Percy as he fell.

"No," I moaned in my little cave, "Piper, don't trust him. Don't trust _me_,"

**That was one of my longer chapters, I'll update at least by Tuesday, so YAY! Happy Day 1 of the Day of the Dead to all the Latinos, Happy All Saints Day to all the Christians, Happy D.A.H. or Happy Day-After-Halloween to anyone who celebrated Halloween yesterday, Happy Unofficial date of Halloween to those in Carmel, Indiana that have to go trick or treating today, due to the winds, and any other people who had to celebrate Halloween today, and Happy T.G.I.F. or Thank-God-it's-Friday to EVERYONE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This will be in Piper's POV and this will be when she ALMOST dies, you'll see what happens.**

**Obsessivebookdiva****: Because Percy is more popular in C.H.B. making this part more interesting.**

**Piper's POV**

After I had token out my knife and scratched Percy, I immediately thought,_ "What the heck?"_

Percy stumbled back in to Annabeth's arms.

"Piper!" Jason screeched, "Why'd you?"

"Ow," Percy croaked. He felt his face, and made contact with the blood. I bit my lip, scared how Percy would react, "Why Piper?"

That's when I got angry, "You poisoned Leo,"

"What?!" Jason, Annabeth, and Percy exclaimed.

"Tell them—Leo?" I spun around. Leo was nowhere to be seen, "Leo?" I started to panic.

"Piper?" Jason growled. The entire camp stared at me as if I were a mass murderer.

"But," I started to protest as thee camp started to advance.

"What happened, Piper?" Chiron asked. I sighed in relief. Chiron was smart, and would be reasonable, "Percy? What happened?"

"Leo told me that Percy poisoned him,"

"I didn't!" Percy still was trying to act innocent. I snorted.

"She's lying!" a voice shouted from the crowd. Dreading it, I spun around and saw…Leo.

"Leo!" I screamed, "You told me that!"

"I never did!"

He blinked and for a second, his eyes seemed to be ice blue.

Then everyone started screaming that I was some kind of traitor, and Jason didn't do anything to stop them.

"Jason," I pleaded, desperate for help.

"Did you try to kill Percy?" he wondered, dazed. Jason scowled, and his eyes narrowed, "Yeah, you did,"

Chiron got swept away by the half-bloods, and tried to call out an order. No one listened.

"Mr. D!" I screamed, hoping Dionysus would hear me and help me out. No response.

The wave surged forward and I screamed. My charm speak barely affected the crowd. I was sure it was the end until a fire shield thickened around me.

"Leo?" I called. My eyes scanned the crowd and found him, his eyes were regular again, but his forehead was beaded with sweat. Demigods scrambled away from the shield, and watched as Nyssa tried to stop Leo. Finally, he collapsed on the grass, which steamed, and the grass smoked and died under his hands.

The camp fixed its eyes on Leo and Will, as he checked his pulse.

"No pulse," Will announced, and the camp shouted and broke in to chaos.

"Piper killed him!"

"Why did he try to save her?"

I closed my eyes and tried to blink out my tears. Leo was gone? It seemed almost impossible. He was there all the time, telling his stupid jokes, but generally lightning up the mood. It just never seemed like he would die. I was about to breakdown in front of the entire camp when Leo moved. His eyes were ice blue again before returning to normal.

"What...just…happened?" he looked around, and stopped when his gaze landed on me. Leo scowled, "I was wrong about you Piper. I can't see why I even bothered to help. You tried to kill me!"

It made absolutely no sense in my head, but the camp shouted and started to creep closer. Then, they lunged.

**I'm so sorry to everyone, I promised by Monday, but I was so busy and my computer was glitching and freezing. But the next chapter will be posted, HOPEFULLY by Friday. The action will start at least by chapter 10, so we'll wait and see. :P **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry to everyone, I kinda forgot and I have writer's block. But now, I have it all in my head. If anyone thinks the chapters are a bit short, sorry. I just can't write huge chapters like other people. So I gotta break it down.**

**Obsessivebookdiva: I can't kill Piper any ways because she is a main character. Sorry.**

**Leo's POV**

The shackles on my wrist were getting heavier by the second.

"The more you struggle," Khione leaned next to my ear, "The more it hurts,"

My wrists already felt like they were burning off. Through the little TV screen, I saw Piper get attacked. The entire camp jumped as her charm speak rolled off, but I knew it wouldn't be much help.

Ignoring the pain as well as I could, I started to gain back control of my body. Just in time, I managed to make a firewall, but that short burst was all I could handle. My physical self and my mental self both collapsed.

"You see," Khione laughed, "No way to break it,"

I blinked awake. Khione was sitting, eating a pancake.

"What?" Khione waved a pancake, "Is it illegal to eat here? "

I felt like saying, "What about me?" but I kept my mouth shut. Khione, sensing my discomfort shoved a burrito in my face.

I saw the camp ponce again, and this time, Piper went under. The chains tightened a bit, but I ignored it. Piper's scream reached my ears, and I started to struggle again.

"Piper!" My voice cracked as my body finally registered the pain.

Khione smiled, "You can leave your coma now. My work here is done," She snapped her fingers, and the chains immediately dissolved. I was back in control.

"Stop!" I yelled, and made a firewall again. Everyone backed off, "Piper didn't do that on purpose,"

"But you said yourself!"

Yeah!"

My eyes narrowed, "That was Khione,"

Everyone gasped. I looked back, and Piper stared at me with an intense hatred.

"How do we know you're not lying?"

The camp roared its agreement.

"Stop," Piper calmly stepped in front of me. Charm speak was woven in the words, "I didn't kill. I didn't try to. But Leo purposely framed me,"

It dawned on me what Piper was saying.

"Piper," I warned.

"Maybe he was sent by Gaea to find out our secrets, I don't know. He's the one you guys should be blaming!"

"No!" I screamed, but Piper had everyone on her side with her charm speak and I was alone.

Piper turned around.

"Please Piper," I begged, "That wasn't me,"

She had a smirk on her face, and suddenly, her eyes turned ice blue.

"Too bad," She shrugged, "Bye Leo,"


	6. Chapter 6

**Owe you guys big time, so I'll update faster! Yay! Mainly because I forgot to update in a week. **

**Sooooooooooooooooooo cheesy.**

**Piper's POV:**

Khione had moved from Leo, to me. After she had made me convince the entire Camp that Leo was a 'bad guy' she snapped her fingers and let me go.

"Leo!" I screamed. The camp battered at him, but no matter how hard he tried to resist, they extinguished the fire.

Finally, I saw a glint of metal, and Leo fell.

I sprinted forward past everyone and reached Leo before they could do anything else. The knife had hit its mark, but not fatally.

The camp tried to get to him again, but I screamed my charm speak magic (Ha, ha, I'm so great!) and they all stopped. I dragged Leo off in to the woods as the camp regained their reasoning.

Branches and twigs scratched me and Leo slowed me down, but I had a head start in front of the camp. The path suddenly opened up in front of me and I stood in a meadow. There was a cave opening in a hill.

"_Hurry,"_

"Mom?"

"_They're almost here. They won't find the cave, I promise,"_

I heard shouting behind me, and with nothing to lose, I ran in to the cave. The mouth sealed behind me, and I had to resist screaming.

Carefully, I set Leo down on to the ground. His lips were pressed tight together, face gaunt, and sweat was showing. The knife was taking its toll.

"C'mon Leo," I closed my eyes and rested my head on Leo's chest when I heard the sound of running water. Slowly getting up, I followed the sound to its source.

There was a cave room bathed in sun light, with all sorts of necessities. Food, weapons, and first aid were piled up high.

"Thanks mom," I whispered, as I grabbed a glass nearby and filled it with water.

On the way back, I grabbed some bandages and cloth.

Leo was in the same position, but now, I noticed a small pool of blood. Frantically, I turned the bandage over and read some instructions. I ripped up pieces of cloth, and put pressure on them to stop the bleeding. Once I was done with that, I safely managed to wrap the bandage around the wound.

"Leo," I urged, putting just the slightest amount of charm speak in to the words, "Wake up,"

Leo gasped, and sat up fast, almost immediately grimacing and he clutched his side

"Piper," He croaked, "Khione,"

I nodded, "Yeah I know,"

"Can we…go back?"

Back to camp? That was sort of, kind of, really, impossible. Stay in the cave? Really don't have a choice.

**Sorry! This one's so short. I have writer's block and REALLY need you guyzez help. Suggest something, and I'll use it. Probably. **


End file.
